


A New Life

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: Jessie X James (Rocketshipping). With the fall of Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and Meowth all face an uncertain future. James is able to come up with a new path for the trio to follow, but it won't be easy, and as Jessie and James begin to realize their feelings for each other, it quickly becomes clear that things will never be the same again.Note: This was intended to be a series, but that didn't pan out.





	A New Life

It had been nearly two weeks since the collapse of Team Rocket, and James was still completely unsure of what to do next. Along with Jessie and Meowth, he had been staying in an apartment just outside of Viridian City for all this time. They were able to live off of some money that they had… acquired while they were getting some of their Pokémon back while Team Rocket Headquarters was being scuttled. He knew they couldn’t stay in the apartment forever, but Team Rocket had been their worlds, and none of them knew where to go now that it was gone. That was, until last night, when James had reached an epiphany. While reminiscing on all their adventures with Team Rocket, he remembered how happy Jessie had been upon hearing first hearing about Pokémon Contests, and he figured that they could train for those full time now. It wouldn’t be easy, as former Team Rocket members, they’d have to avoid using their real names, not to mention the fact that they had very little to work with, but he felt that it was the best choice for them.

“Earth to James, are you even listening!?” Meowth asked, immediately catapulting James out of his thoughts and back into reality.

“Oh I’m sorry, what were you saying?” James replied, a hint of grogginess still in his voice.

“I said we need to come up with a new scam to make some more dough, you have any ideas?” the cat Pokémon asked.

James paused a moment before responding, “Well about that, I don’t think we should try and pull scams anymore. Honestly, I was thinking we should become fulltime Pokémon Coordinators, then we wouldn’t have to steal anymore.”

Jessie immediately chimed in at this, “James, that is the stupidest th- Wait, did you say fulltime Pokémon Coordinators? As in winning fame and fortune in Pokémon Contests?”

“Yes!” James answered enthusiastically, knowing he had just won Jessie over.

Jessie laughed happily before continuing, “That’s settled, we’ll get started on that right now!” Immediately following this, Wobbufet burst out of its Pokéball before being promptly recalled by Jessie. 

“Fine, if ya think that’s best, I’ll go with it.” Meowth said, knowing he was defeated. 

Jessie started gathering her things, clearly very happy and James simply smiled to himself. He loved to see her happy, so her current mood only cheered him up too. Honestly, he was starting to realize that he was madly in love with Jessie. Honestly, his feelings had always been there, but their work with Team Rocket kept him so busy that he never noticed them. He just didn’t know if she felt the same way or not. 

Once they were all ready, they left the apartment to head for the nearest Contest Hall to get their Contest Passes renewed and start their new journey. The nearest Hall was in Mulberry City, so they’d have to travel through the forest to actually get there. The journey was mostly uneventful until they encountered a lone figure in the woods. 

“Team Rocket, why can’t you just leave me alone!” shouted the all too familiar voice of Ash Ketchum. Somehow he had managed to recognize them despite the fact that they had long ago abandoned their uniforms.

James tried to bluff, “I don’t know who you’re talking about we’re ju-“

“I know you’re Team Rocket, I won’t let you take Pikachu!” Ash yelled as the electric mouse beside him entered into an attack stance.

Annoyed, Jessie shouted, “Look here you little twerp, Team Rocket’s done for, and we don’t want anything to do with that stupid Pikachu of yours anymore!” 

“Like I’d ever fall for that, Pikachu use thunderbolt!” 

Seeing that negotiation had failed, the three of them leapt and sent out their Pokémon. Jessie sent out Seviper while James called on his Inkay. The two fought bravely, striking with many poison tail and psybeam attacks, but they were ultimately unable to stand up to the devilishly strong Pikachu that they’d fought many times before. After the two had fainted, Jessie and James were forced to watch helplessly, as Pikachu began charging a final thunderbolt which would send the trio flying as they had so many times before. However, just as the electric attack was launched, Jessie’s Wobbufet burst forth from its Pokéball once again and used Mirror Coat. Instantaneously, the thunderbolt was reflected back at Ash, and in a cruel reversal, he and Pikachu were launched high into the sky. 

Overjoyed, Jessie and James immediately hugged each other on impulse before realizing what they were doing and quickly pulling away, both blushing and unable to look each other in the eyes. 

“I think we should keep moving.” Jessie said after a long pause.

“Yeah, I think that would be best.” James replied awkwardly.

     Jessie recalled Wobbufet and the three started walking forward again. At this point, Jessie and James’ feelings for each other were painfully obvious. Unfortunately, their hearts were both beating out of control, keeping each of them from feeling that their feelings were reciprocated. They would have to get used to their new lives before they could finally see the truth.  


**Author's Note:**

> While I won't be continuing this story, I will be creating more Rocketshipping stories in the future.


End file.
